


All Was Well

by imperfectForger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectForger/pseuds/imperfectForger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could not be possible, this could not be real.<br/>But he found that he very, very much wanted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Well

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that one day, some day, she would find her way back to him. She had done it before. She could do it again. 

He shouldn't have been surprised. But he was. 

He was on his way to go pick up Amy and Rory from their honeymoon on some faraway planet. Flipping switches, turning knobs. The TARDIS was too quiet -- he didn’t really like quiet all that much, especially in the TARDIS. All it did was let his mind wander, and he hated that. Because what else do you think about when you’re not distracted, except past things that already happened?

The TARDIS shook. Just a little rumble. Not anything to be worried about, he was used to things like that. He landed the TARDIS, grabbed a biscuit, and turned around, about to walk out the door to collect Amy and Rory.

He dropped the biscuit.

This could not be possible, this could not be real.

But he found that he very, very much wanted it to be.

“No, no, no, no. Not you, not now, not ever. No.” He pressed his palms into his eyes, and spun around in a circle, running his hands through his hair, before looking back up at the person who was standing in his TARDIS.

Rose was crying.

Not great big sobs, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

“I suppose I should have just stayed home, then. Seeing as I'm not wanted.” The look on her face was completely heartbreaking. He crossed the space between them, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. His thumbs brushed away her tears, delicately, as if she might break.

“No, no, Rose, don’t you ever think that. Never, do you hear me? Of course I want you here. How could I not?” She smiled up at him, putting her hand on his.

“You’ve changed.” She lifted her other hand to touch his face, trace the line of his cheek and jaw, ruffle through his hair. He removed his hands from her face, and turned around and walked a few steps. He stopped with his back turned to her.

“Only my face…” All was silent for a few seconds. Rose took a few, tentative steps towards the Doctor.

Suddenly, he turned around, a gigantic grin on his face, and his hands in the air. He put his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arm’s length, looking at her.

“Look at you! Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, and you haven’t aged a day!”

“Haha, yeah, that’s me. The immortal Rose Tyler.” Her joyous expression took on an element of sadness, and the Doctor suspected he knew the cause.

“What happened…to him?” He didn't really want to ask -- didn't want to cause Rose to think about what was undoubtedly a sore subject. 

“He died. I don’t know why, but I didn’t. I’ve been alone ever since, flying around in our -- my TARDIS, looking for a tiny crack in the universe so that I could come back. To you.”

“How long?” he asks, suddenly, his face serious. 

“What?”

“How long have you been alone?”

“One hundred and eighty years since you left, one hundred and thirteen since he died. The rest of my family died long before he did. He was the last one left. I've been searching for you ever since. And now I've found you." She allowed a weak smile as she looked at him. 

A look of anguish, the kind that only comes when there's a lot of love, crossed the Doctor’s face, before he pulled Rose close to him.

“Oh, Rose, oh Rose, oh Rose. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. You were so alone, and I'm so sorry."

Her arms wrapped around him, and he held her, and for the first time in years, the Doctor cried.

He cried for her, for all the times he missed, for all the time she was alone. She cried too, with a mixture of sadness and joy. There was a touch of happiness behind the Doctor’s tears, too, because he had found his Rose again. She had come back.

After a while, they were all cried out, and they just stood there, holding each other. Rose looked up at him, and her face was red, and blotchy, and covered with mascara, but she was still so beautiful. Rose, his Rose. Home at last.

Rose looked up at him with such love and understanding -- she now understood what he went through, she now knew the pain of forever. But now it was forever together, neither of them alone anymore. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a single, soft kiss on the Doctor’s lips.

And they stood, still holding each other. Eventually, they went to sit down, Rose sitting on the Doctor’s lap, his arms wrapped around her, her leaning into his shoulder. They didn’t want to let each other go, just in case this was all a dream. And if they broke apart, everything would fall apart and this would end. And they would be alone again.

They were disturbed only by a knock on the door, once, before it opened, and a flaming redhead pulled her new husband into the TARDIS.

“Oi! Doctor! You said you were gonna come get—Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?” Rose and the Doctor stood up awkwardly, parting for the most part, but their hands were still clasped.

“Ah. Yes. Amy. Yes.” All was silent for a few seconds, then,

“Doctor, who’s this? Don’t be rude, introduce us.”

“Ah. Right. Yes. Amy, this is Rose. Rose, Amy.” He said, gesturing between the two with his free hand. “Oh, and that fellow over there is Rory, he’s Amy’s husband. They’re my companions.”

“Hello, Rose. Nice to meet you.” Amy took a few steps towards Rose, holding out her hand. Rose turned to the Doctor.

“What happened to Donna? I liked her.” Amy glared at her, crossing her arms.

“Well!”

“I’m just kidding!” Rose said, laughing. She then threw her arms around Amy. Who cared about handshakes? Any friend of the Doctor’s was a friend of hers, and she could sense that they would be the best of friends.

And for once, finally, all was well.


End file.
